


Misunderstandings

by drama_llama



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drama_llama/pseuds/drama_llama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy have feelings for eachother, but will a misunderstanding stop them from confessing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic I wrote when I had some time to kill, enjoyyyyy :)

CPOV

As my last patient exited the med bay, I let out a long sigh. It had been a long day, well, longer than usual. The camp was buzzing with the idea of a party tonight, so many of the delinquents had become clumsy. I had been disinfecting and stitching up cuts all day, and now I was exhausted and couldn't even think about going to the party as I still had to organise and clean up everything in the med bay, and do a stock check in all our supplies. I groaned at the thought of all the work that lay ahead of me.

I walked over to the small-ish table that held all of my makeshift medical instruments and began disinfecting them with the moonshine that Monty and Jasper had made. I heard someone enter and sighed in exasperation. 

"I swear if you're hurt because you did something stupid I am going to scream." I said flatly as I turned around, only to see that it was Bellamy that had come in, and he didn't appear to be hurt.

"Damn, Princess, who got your panties in a twist?" He said with a hint of amusement in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Bellamy, your party has got them in such an excited mood that they've forgotten to be careful. I've been attending to stupid injuries all day, I still have to clean up and do a stock check and I'm exhausted. I am seriously not in the mood to put up with your crap, so just tell me why you're here." I snapped, making him chuckle.

"I just came to see if you're going to the party tonight, but I'm going to assume the answer is no." I sighed at this. There was no way I'd have the energy to go to the party.

"Yeah, I'm not going. I'm just far too tired." I mumbled, yawning at the end. I carried on disinfecting my tools and expected him to leave. He didn't.

"You work too hard, Princess." He said, coming to stand beside me.

"It's the only way I can get things done properly, and it's not too hard when everyone is cautious. Everyone was just a little clumsy today, that's all." I moved on to counting the various medicinal plants I had sitting on some shelves. "We're going to need some seaweed..." I muttered, taking a mental note of how much I had. Bellamy grabbed my shoulders and spun me around.

"You need to take a break, or you'll overwork yourself. Go to your tent and take a nap, I'll have O, Monty and Jasper count everything and keep a note of it for you." I tried to protest but he put one of his hands over my mouth. "Go, Clarke. You need some rest." Sighing in defeat, I dragged myself to my tent. I was too exhausted to take my clothes of, so I just fell on to my bed and fell asleep within seconds.

BPOV

I went to find O and the boys as soon as my Princess left the med bay. My Princess...I didn't know when I had started calling her that, but I knew it wasn't good. I couldn't afford to have feelings for people down here, except for Octavia, yet somehow Clarke had managed to make her way into my heart. I didn't know how I felt about her yet, all I knew was that she made my heart race, I wanted to make her smile and keep her safe. I just wished that god damn Spacewalker would leave her alone. Every time I saw them together, jealousy surged though me until I couldn't hunk straight.

I found O in Jasper's tent with Monty and Jasper. They looked up when I entered.

"Can you guys count every medicinal supply in the med bay and keep a note of it for the Princess, she's exhausted." I told them. They exchanged a look before replying.

"Okie dokie!" They chorused, then hurried out of the tent. That trio never ceased to confuse me. Shaking my head, I exited as well.

Later that night, the party was in full swing and almost everyone was tipsy. I wasn't, which was odd, but I had to make sure that nothing happened to any of the hundred while they were intoxicated. Roma, one of my usual hook-ups, came over to me and started whispering in my ear. I didn't have to listen to know what she was asking. I gave her my signature smirk and told her that I would come to her tent in a minute. She hurried off towards her tent, but I didn't get the usual hit of satisfaction that came with getting a girl into bed with me. All I felt was guilt, though I didn't know why, these girls knew that it was just for fun, it was nothing serious. I never even stayed the night afterwards. It wasn't until I saw Clarke, her blue eyes filled with sadness as she brushed past me to her tent, that I understood why I felt the way I did. I was completely and unconditionally in love with my Princess, and I had to do something about it before something got in the way.

CPOV

I didn't let myself cry until I'd reached the solitude of my tent. I'd known how I felt about Bellamy for a while now, but I had to make sure he felt something for me too. After a few days of observing, and being assured by Octavia and Miller that he felt the same way I did, I decided to act on my feelings. I'd gone to the party knowing he'd been there, only to see him whispering to Roma. It was obvious that they were going to hook up, and I couldn't stop the crushing feeling of disappointment and sadness. 

I sat on my bed and let a few years slip out before stopping them. If Earth was teaching me anything, it was teaching me not to show weakness or emotion. Any weakness could get someone killed, especially if that weakness was coming from a leader. I lay back and hoped that sleep would come easily. I was interrupted by someone bursting into my tent. I sat up and looked at the intruder. It was Bellamy.

"Princess..." He said, breathless. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I snapped, laying back down. He sighed and sat next to me.

"Clarke, I have to tell you something, and I need you to just listen until I'm done, okay?" He asked. It was my turn to sigh. I nodded and motioned for him to get on with it. "I'm not really sure how to say this, but I'll try anyway. For a while now, my feelings towards you have been changing. I didn't really notice at first, then when I noticed I didn't really understand. All I knew was that I wanted to make you happy, and I wanted to protect you from anything that could hurt or upset you. I knew that I hated Spacewalker more than ever when he was able to make you laugh, or able to be with you when I couldn't. Octavia pointed out that I was jealous, but I thought it was just a passing feeling, so I ignored it, but it only grew. Next thing I knew, your presence made my heart race, and your smile made my day, especially when it was directed at me. You are so beautiful it hurts, more beautiful than any girl I have ever seen, but don't tell O that - she'd kill me. I didn't know what I was feeling until I saw you after I'd talked to Roma. I'm not going to see her tonight - I don't really know why I said I would - but what I do know is that I'm in love with you, completely and unconditionally. That's never going to change, Princess, no matter how you feel, I'll always love you."

I could feel my eyes tear up and my heart soar. He'd said everything I'd wanted to hear for weeks now. I sat up and looked at him. His eyes were soft and conveyed everything he was feeling: nervousness, seriousness, but mostly love.

"You don't know how much that means to me." I murmured before I kissed him. He responded immediately, and I can safely say that it was the best moment of my life.

END


End file.
